


The Worst Blowjob

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: (Hint: It is in fact, not the worst blowjob.)Heavy is a generous, patient, skilled lover.  Heavy is also a little bit of a little shit.  Medic reaps the rewards of both aspects of his lover's personality.  Smutty fluff.I was going to make this a little longer, but my word count came out to 666 so it was meant to be.





	The Worst Blowjob

Heavy was glad for Medic's rubber gloves at times like these.

“Gott! Mein Gott! Don't stop, bitte!” Medic yowled, clutching at his lover's bald head with an increasingly tight grip. It was near-painful, and Heavy was sure that if it weren't for those gloves, his scalp would be a mess of scratches and crescent-shaped indents from where the doctor grasped at him.

They would have been badges of honour, in his mind, though the rest of the team would give him no respite from his teasing.

Heavy hummed a little with amusement, his lips wrapped tightly around Medic's hard cock, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth as he focused entirely on destroying the man, decorum be damned. He could appear dignified while Medic was laying on the exam table in a sweaty, red-faced, panting heap after he'd come. For now, Heavy hollowed his cheeks, the suction powerful as he bobbed with the same slow, precise, constant motions he had been maintaining since he had used his tongue to coax Medic fully to hardness.

His tongue worked still, undulating and cupping the underside of the doctor's cock, hot and slick as it teased him. He focused just beneath the head on each pass, pressing there, making sure Medic felt every single taste bud that passed over it, his nose gently brushing against the man's pubic hair.

He didn't take Medic deeply. He could, and in fact, quite enjoyed doing so. But here, his mission was constant, consistent pleasure, taking his time unraveling Medic with a slow build that had him whimpering in an elongated crescendo. He could have the man screaming with the tightness of his throat, or weeping with skilled application of his tongue at any point between the doctor's spread legs, and he saw every last method of bringing him pleasure as a point of pride.

But few things destroyed Medic like an hour-long blowjob, almost edging him as he brought him to the edge by way of a leisurely stroll.

Medic's legs twitched like they were desperate to pick up speed.

Heavy's massive hands kneaded at the doctor's thighs, hooked over his shoulders as he knelt before the examination table, the tile floor biting at his knees after so long. He didn't mind, however. Not as he listened to the high, desperate, whimpering cries of his lover as he begged and pleaded for more, please more.

“I am so close!” Medic gasped, grabbing at Heavy's head, at his neck, at his shirt, bent forward to try and spur him to motion. “Please, Misha!”

Heavy simply brought one huge hand up and pressed Medic's chest, pushing him gently backward and urging him to lay back again, as he had done so many times already.

He was achingly hard in his trousers, untouched and surely leaking a little. But he didn't mind. In fact, waiting like this only made it more satisfying for him. He lusted for the chance to make love to Medic as he lay overstimulated and exhausted, the beautiful man's taste on his tongue.

“Misha!” Medic groaned, arching up into Heavy's mouth, pawing at his scalp. “Gott, fick, please!”

Heavy's answering laugh was the kick Medic needed, the touch of vibration, and he cried out, bucking up, grabbing Heavy's head in a vice grip as he came. Heavy sucked hard, speeding up his bobbing to coax as much out of the doctor's orgasm as he could, turning the smaller man's keen of pleasure into a scream. Medic writhed, trying to wriggle away when he had finally spent himself into the giant's mouth, grunting and yelping and kicking off of the man's shoulder. Heavy chuckled and held him in place.

Finally, Medic went still, trembling, letting Heavy have control. As a reward, Heavy pulled off of him and swallowed, then pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. “My beautiful Doktor.”

“You are the worst,” Medic grunted, softly laughing as he pet limply at Heavy's head.

“I love you too, Doktor.”


End file.
